Burton LMR
The Burton Light Machine Rifle, also known as the Winchester 1917, was an early assault rifle developed by Frank Burton in 1917. It was intended to utilize incendiary ammunition for its role as an aircraft observer's weapon against balloons. The weapon became obsolete before it could be introduced as were already being fit to aircraft at the time of its completion. Only one weapon was ever produced and now sits in the in . The weapon was notable for its dual top-mounted magazines, each holding 20 rounds. There was no automatic transition between the magazines. The user would have to pull the empty magazine back to the second locking position and then push the second magazine down into feeding position. The second magazine was mounted next to the other to simply allow for easy access to it when reloading. Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |hud = |fire = Fully Automatic |rof = 830 RPM |ammotype = .345 Burton |magazine = 20 rounds x 2 |startammo = 120 + 20 rounds }} The Burton LMR is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. The weapon makes mechanical use of its distinctive dual magazine setup by having the right magazine loaded with normal bullets and the left magazine equipped with incendiary ammunition. Using the fire selector allows the user to switch between magazines, and therefore ammo type. When reloading only the currently engaged magazine is replaced, requiring the fire selector to be toggled to reload both. The Burton has the highest fire rate amongst all light machine guns in the game, allowing it to perform well in close quarters, although firing in full auto produces recoil stronger than most other guns in its class. The weapon is on par with the BAR M1918 with the smallest magazine size of 20 rounds, which can be depleted quickly due to its high fire rate. However, users can avoid a more lengthy reload by switching to the other magazine when needed. It should be noted that the Incendiary Ammo does less damage to infantry that the standard ammo. However, its incendiary ammo does more damage to airplanes, and is one of the few infantry weapons that can damage Airships (both standard and Behemoth). There are two variants of the weapon - Trench and Optical. Gallery Trench Burton LMR Trench BF1.png|Burton LMR Trench variant Burton LMR Trench ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights Burton LMR Trench Reload 1.png|Reloading the right magazine Burton LMR Trench Reload 2.png|Reloading the right magazine Burton LMR Trench Reload 3.png|Reloading the left magazine Burton LMR Trench Reload 4.png|Reloading the left magazine Burton LMR Trench Switching 1.png|Switching to incendiary Burton LMR Trench Switching 2.png|Switching to incendiary Burton LMR Trench Switching 3.png|Switching to normal Burton LMR Trench Switching 4.png|Switching to normal Optical Burton LMR Optical BF1.png|Burton LMR Optical variant Burton LMR Optical ADS BF1.png|Optical Sights Burton LMR Optical Reload 1.png|Reloading the right magazine Burton LMR Optical Reload 2.png|Reloading the right magazine Burton LMR Optical Reload 3.png|Reloading the left magazine Burton LMR Optical Reload 4.png|Reloading the left magazine Burton LMR Optical Switching 1.png|Switching to incendiary Burton LMR Optical Switching 2.png|Switching to incendiary Burton LMR Optical Switching 3.png|Switching to normal Burton LMR Optical Switching 4.png|Switching to normal Trivia *The Burton LMR is the only weapon available for the Support class that can have a Bayonet mounted on it. Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Assault Rifles